Robin's Involuntary Makeover: A Ladylike Perspective
by J13579
Summary: A poor choice of words during an argument with Maribelle results in Robin getting a new "perspective" on nobility.
1. Prologue

It was an ordinary day in Ylisse. The sun was shining, birds were chirping and as Robin studied, he could hear Maribelle teaching Lissa right by him. A quick turn of the head showed the former showing the latter two very similar dresses.

"But Belle, how am I supposed to tell these two dresses apart? It's so hard."

"Lissa, fashion, while one part of the equation, is an important part of nobility," Maribelle lectured. "As princess of Ylisse, you should be able to tell what would be the most appropriate dress to wear based on climate, location and style. I'm sure you'll be able to do it with time."

"Maribelle, they're both the same dress."

The two women turned to face Robin who putted his book down.

"Oh, hello Robin," Maribelle greeted, handing the dresses over to Lissa. "How silly of me that I didn't notice you there till now. I can see you're working on your tactical skills."

"Yes," the tactician nodded. "And I can tell you're helping Lissa become more ladylike?"

"Yep," Lissa slammed the dresses down on her table. "Want to join? I bet you'll look so cute in one of these dresses."

Robin rolled his eyes, "I feel just fine in my outfit, thanks."

"Well, of course," Maribelle interjected. "But that thing is in dire need of a makeover. It looks atrocious."

"I think it looks just fine," Robin objected.

"It's hardly my fault you clearly picked it in about five minutes without a second thought.

"Well, I'm not the one who spends hours doing my hair and makeup," Robin snarked.

"That's because I have standards when it comes to my appearance, unlike you lately."

"Guys," Lissa intervened. "Please calm down." Unfortunately, her attempt was quickly ignored by the two bickering shepherds.

"Do your standards include telling me and my friends what ruffians we are every time we say the wrong thing?" Robin said. "Last time I checked, that's considered pretty rude. Besides, it's not a big deal to slip up every now and again. We're only human."

"Don't tell that it's not a big deal," she said, keeping her voice low. "We have extremely high standards to live up to. All the work we put ourselves through to look presentable; outfits, hair, makeup. We also have to worry about. You shouldn't judge us, since you never have to go through what we do.

"I guess you're right, Maribelle," Robin admitted. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what it's like to be a lady."

"Yes, Robin, you don't." It was then an idea came into Maribelle's head. A funny idea. An absolutely hilarious idea that she would treasure forever. "But I know it's nothing that we can't fix." She took Robin by the hand and began leading him to her room with Lissa following right behind them.

"Umm… Maribelle, what do you have in mind?"

"It's simple, Lissa" Maribelle said with a confident smile. "You and I are going to teach Robin how to be a lady."

Both of her friends have the exact same response, "Wait, what?"


	2. A New Look

Before he knew it, Robin was right in Maribelle's room. He could see the noblewoman going through her closet, looking for a dress for him to wear. A quick turn of his head revealed Lissa standing right by the door.

"Come on, Maribelle, aren't there any easier ways to show me what it's like to be a lady?" Robin begged. "You could give me your life story! A history lesson! Anything!"

"Nonsense," Maribelle rebutted. "It's one thing to simply tell you the life of a lady, it's another thing entirely to dress like a lady, talk like a lady and live like a lady.

"No way! I'm not doing it!" Robin yelled.

"Sorry Robin, but you promise to let me help you understand what it's like to be a lady and you will keep your word, whether you like it or not."

"Yeah," Lissa skipped over to the captive tactician. "I bet you'll love wearing dresses and drinking tea with us. Maybe you'll love being courted by a nice, young nobleman; being held in his strong, muscular arms as he leans in to kiss you; his one true love."

"No! Just no! This is going too far, Maribelle! I'm out of here!" Robin quickly moved towards the door. But before he could, he felt a massive shock going through his body. He could feel his body growing numb and he fell to the floor.

"What happened?" He tried to get up, but he couldn't move his arms, he couldn't move anything on his body. "Why can't I move?"

"I think that stun spell of yours was a bit overkill, Lissa." Maribelle approached the stunned tactician.

"Well, we don't want Robin to miss out on all the fun. Right, Maribelle?"

Maribelle nodded, "I do agree, Lissa. We must make haste if we are going to make Robin presentable for his training." She took Robin by the arms with Lissa taking him by the legs. He could feel the two dragging him over to the bathroom.

"Nooooooo!" Robin screamed as the ladies were about to begin their work.

* * *

Before he knew it, Robin was dumped into Maribelle's mud bath; completely stripped naked.

"I got your special hairless potion, Belle!" Lissa said, carrying a bottle with pink liquid inside.

"Wonderful," Maribelle replied. "Pour it on Robin's mud bath."

"Wait, what are you guys doing?" Lissa ignored Robin's question as she poured the contents onto his mud bath.

"It's simply to get rid of that atrocious body hair," Maribelle answered. "Ladies like us don't have hair below the top of their heads. This potion will not only remove the body hair you have now, but it'll ensure that your body will remain hairless for a week."

"Yeah," Lissa poured a bit of the potion on her hands and began scrubbing Robin's face with it. "Let's make sure you don't grow a mustache or beard during your training."

Five minutes later, Robin was put into the tub nearby. As the mud got washed off, he wanted to cry. All of his body hair was gone, even… down there.

If there was one relief to the tactician, he could feel the numbness fading. A simple wiggle of his fingers told him that he can move. He lifted up his arm and he could only frown at the results. His skin was not only hairless but turned as soft as a peach. He was never the most physically active of the Shepherds, but his skin was still rough from training and fighting Ylisse's enemies. Now, he feel that he could get a bruise from just a light punch.

"Wow, I should try that sometimes!" Lissa gasped.

"Sure, I would give you a bottle or two later," Maribelle answered. "Now, mind getting me all the essential clothes that a lady should wear. My closet should have plenty of clothes that can fit him just fine."

"Sure," Lissa ran out of the bathroom, leaving Maribelle and her reluctant student alone.

Maribelle turned to Robin, holding another potion in her hand. "Let's work on that hair." She poured the contents onto Robin's head.

"What was that for?" Maribelle seemingly ignored Robin's question and just began scrubbing his hair. She ran her hands through his hair, occasionally rubbing fingers in place.

"Doesn't this feel nice, Robin?"

"Yeah, I guess," Robin closed his eyes and slowly sink into the tub; Maribelle's soft hands gently scrubbing his head.

"Wonderful," Maribelle pulled her fingers out of the young tactician's hair. "I knew this shampoo would make your hair grow out nicely."

"Wait, what do you mean grows?" Robin ran his fingers through his hair. He could feel it going down well past his shoulders. "My hair. It's so… long."

"We'll get you a haircut once this is all over." Maribelle took out a bottle. "Drink up."

"What's this?"

"It's a special bottle that I got from Anna. She said that it helps singers keep their voices to higher pitches. I was going to give this to a cousin of mine whose friend is having trouble keeping her voice steady while singing but then this whole thing started and I decided that you need it more."

"It's not permanent, is it?" Robin asked.

"Of course not," Maribelle answered. "It'll only last twenty four hours. Now, depending on how long your training lasts, you may need to take another dose to keep up the effects." She handed the bottle to Robin. Drink up, unless you want to spend hours straining your throat keeping your voice light and high."

Reluctantly, Robin down the bottle's contents. He could feel the liquid burning his throat as it went down, it had a minty taste to it.

"Wonderful, Robin," Maribelle clapped. "Now, I would advise against speaking for fifteen minutes while the medicine does its work. In the meantime, I can dry you off."

Fifteen minutes later, Robin was completely dried off, his body and hair covered in towels. He could still feel himself shivering, his body hair no longer protecting him from the cool temperature.

"Alright, Robin," Maribelle spoke. "Speak."

"Um…." That was all Robin had to say to realize that the bottle served its purpose. "M-my voice."

"Yes, you sound beautiful, Robin," Maribelle smiled. "A voice truly fit for a lady… or one in training in this case."

"Belle, I got everything," Lissa ran into the bathroom, the upper half of her body covered by the articles of clothing that Maribelle requested.

"Wonderful," Maribelle smirked. "It's time for the main event." Before Robin knew it, Lissa tossed him a bunch of white fabric.

"This feels… soft. What is it?"

"It's your dress," Maribelle answered. "It's supposed to make you feel like a lady,"

"That's not all," Lissa rushed towards the two, holding a bunch of undergarments in her hand. "I got you panties, a bra with wool that can help you give off the illusion of breasts, everything that a woman needs under her dress."

"I hope you're not forgetting the corset?"

"Corset?" Robin squeaked.

"It's right here," A grin grew on Lissa's face as she pulled out a white corset. "This will fit our student just fine."

"Perfect," Maribelle turned to Robin. "Now, it's time to get you dressed."

Robin could feel his back against the wall as the two women approached him with grins on their faces. "I am not wearing that dreadful corset. I won't let you! I won't-"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Maribelle and Lissa managed to force Robin into the entire ensemble; from the panties to the bra to the corset and finally the dress. The only thing left was to do the finishing touches.

"Let me just smooth your skirt and… done," Maribelle stepped back, gazing at the handiwork that she and Lissa just did.

Gone was Robin's tunic and in its place was a ballgown in pure white. The long white skirt was pushed out by the layers of petticoats underneath it, covering the two-inch white heels on Robin's feet. The dress's puffy sleeves covered Robin's shoulders and the elbow-length gloves doing a similar purpose with Robin's hands.

"That dress looks perfect on you, Robin," Lissa giggled. "I bet when we're finally done, no one is going to think you're anything other than a lovely lady."

"Thank you, Lissa," Robin said. "I guess."

"Maybe we can find a nice young man for you? Preferably someone strong and muscular who can sweep you off your feet. I doubt you'll have a shortage of potential husbands by the time we're done."

"Are we done yet?" Robin turned to Maribelle, avoiding Lissa's grin.

"Almost," Maribelle corrected. She then turned to Lissa. "Lissa, I'm going to do Robin's makeup now. But I want you to go to the bedroom while I'm doing this."

"Ah, but Belle," Lissa whined. "I want to help."

"I know, darling," Maribelle responded. "But I want to see your honest reaction when Robin is done and all dressed up. I know it's to die for. I have plenty of books to keep you entertained in the meantime."

"Okay," Lissa reluctantly complied, leaving the bathroom. Once Lissa shut the door, Maribelle turned to Robin.

"Now that we're alone, we can get started," Maribelle pointed to the chair near her vanity. "Sit."

Reluctantly, Robin complied. He made his way over to the chair, his movement hindered by the petticoats and heels he was forced to wear. He slowly sat down on the chair, pushing down the skirts to avoid the dress flying up.

"I didn't even have to teach you that little mannerism," Maribelle grinned. "You'll make such a lovely lady by the time we're done with your training. Now makeup can make a massive difference when it comes to your looks so it's very important for you to pay attention when I'm explaining this to you. You'll be doing this yourself during your training."

And so Maribelle spent the next hour and a half messing with Robin's face, instructing the tactician on how to apply each cosmetic himself; from blush to mascara to lipstick, not a single part was missed. Robin knew that Maribelle would make sure of it.

"Now the last part is this," Maribelle held up a pair of tweezers. "You will use these to trim your eyebrows into feminine arches like yours truly. Since this is just a crash course, I would just take out a few unruly hairs. Now hold still and don't whine about the pain, else I'll make those brows of yours so feminine you have to dress like a woman for a month just to look right."

The process itself was rather quick and painless with Maribelle taking out the unruly hairs and cleaning up Robin's eyebrows before he even knew it happened.

"Done," Maribelle smirked, looking proudly at her handiwork. "Lissa, it's time to come back in. I want you to see Robin at his best."

"Finally," Lissa opened the door to Maribelle's room and made her way in. "I'm disappointed you couldn't let me have some with fun with doing Robin's makeup and now you just..." Whatever she had to say was quickly cut off when her eyes gazed on Robin's new look. "Wow… Wowww!"

That was all Lissa could say before entering the biggest giggle fit that she ever had. Arching back and rolling on the bed, she laughed long and loudly, so much that tears were coming out of her eyes. The sight of Robin's current appearance was something that was forever etched into her mind.

"Oh, you make such a lovely lady Robin," Lissa teased. "You know I wasn't kidding when I said you'll have no shortage of suitors. I bet you'll find yourself with a nice, young man before the week's done.

"Lissa," Robin said. "Please."

"I can see it now," Lissa giggled. "You're on a date with your true love, the two of you together on a night with the moon illuminating the area. You thought it was just another casual date, but you find yourself with a surprise. Your true love leans down and takes out a small box, he opens it revealing a diamond ring. He then asks for your hand in marriage, wanting to be your lawfully wedded husband. You gleefully accept, allowing your new fiancee to put the wedding ring on your finger. He sweeps you off your feet with his strong and muscular arms and as you stared into his eyes, he pulls you into a long and loving kiss. I bet the thought of it makes you feel all girly inside.

"Please make her stop, Maribelle," Robin begged as he tried to cover the red in his cheeks.

"Now, Lissa," Maribelle chastised her friend. "Robin just wants to understand what it's like to be a lady. There's no need to embarrass him. Besides, I think he makes such a lovely young lady. Don't you agree, Robin?" She turned him over to the full-length mirror allowing the feminized tactician to get a good look at himself.

As much as he hated to admit it, Robin knew that Maribelle was right. The ball gown he had to wear did well at covering up the more muscular features on his body with the puffy sleeves covering his slightly broad shoulders. The corset underneath crushing Robin's figure and giving off the illusion of wide, womanly hips. His long and wavy hair went far past his shoulders, rivaling Sumia in length. Every last bit of boyishness on his face is erased and replaced with soft, pouty lips, soft skin and long, curly eyelashes. The only thing still resembling him was the color of his hair, pure white and even that was called into question due to how long it is now.

Of course it made sense, Maribelle wanted Robin to look like a proper lady in nearly every way and she got her wish. He felt so dainty and delicate; like he could barely break a twig, let alone stand and fight alongside his fellow shepherds.

"I'll admit you did a pretty good job, Maribelle," Robin turned to face the noblewoman. "I suppose we're done?"

Maribelle nodded, "With your appearance, yes. For your training, we are only just beginning."


	3. Crash Course

"There are many things that go into becoming a proper lady," Maribelle explained. "Appearance is important but it's far from the only factor."

"What kind of factors are we talking about?" Robin asked.

"Posture, mannerisms, grammar, speech, keeping up appearances and especially behavior. I will leave no stone unturned in your training.

"Quite strict, aren't you?"

Maribelle huffed. "Better strict than lazy. Now, before we start, do you have any questions?"

Robin knew that a fair chunk of his questions will be answered during his training, but there was one that he wanted an answer immediately. "How long is this going to take?"

"That would depend on how well your training goes," Maribelle answered. "It may take a mere day or two, or it may take a few weeks."

"A few w-weeks?"

Maribelle nodded. "Yes, but that would only be if you were really bad at your training. I had no doubt that you would at least be competent during your lessons."

"But the others are going to wonder what I am doing with you."

"I will simply explain the situation to them. If anyone asks, they'll know that you are learning on the finer arts of nobility."

"That's fine." Robin knew it was technically true, albeit misleading. As long as he can pass Maribelle's lessons quickly, no one would know what she meant by "finer arts of nobility".

"Of course, this is just a crash course meant to teach you on how to be a woman of noble stature at a quick pace. If we truly go into everything, it'll take months for you to learn everything. Maybe even up to a year.

"Yeah, I am not wasting months of my life for this," Robin pointed to his gown.

"I don't expect you to," Maribelle rebutted. "Now, no more questions. I bet you would want to begin our little crash course sooner rather than later."

"Sure, let's just get this over with," Robin said. "How hard can it be?"

Maribelle smiled as she pointed to the chair near her table.

* * *

"How hard can it be?" By the end of his training, Robin couldn't regret saying those words anymore than he did. His first lesson, proper posture, took up most of the morning, with Robin being reprimanded each time he screwed up. Whether the mistake is simply slouching when his back is supposed to be straight or his elbows were on the table when they weren't supposed to, not a single mannerism was overlooked.

"This book is supposed to be an indication of balance," Maribelle put the book on top of Robin's head. "The goal is to walk to the other side of the room and back without that book dropping off of your head. Remember to keep your head up high and your posture straight."

Robin didn't even went two steps before the book fell off his head.

"Robin," Maribelle picked up the book. "You're walking like a ruffian. A lady's walking must be ever so elegant and graceful. She does not bend her knees nor clack her heels on the floor. She slides through the room, to the point that it makes one wonder if she's actually floating."

"Well, excuse me, Maribelle. But I only just started today. You can't expect me to do this on my first try."

"I know. And that's why practice makes perfect," Maribelle put the book back on the young tactician's head. "Again."

A sigh escaped Robin's lips as he attempted to follow Maribelle's instructions. This time he made only three steps before the book fell off his head again.

* * *

Speech and grammar went along a bit better. While not the most refined person, Robin knew that he was a least competent speaker and he also knew that Maribelle would not tolerate him using slang that he heard on the street. But Maribelle was nothing if not thorough, so she decided to ensure that his enunciation was completely proper through various tongue-twisters along with several other courses.

Maribelle was especially strict on grammar, always finding at least one flaw in Robin's usage in grammar and making him go through a detailed grammar lesson until he got it right. When it wasn't grammar, Maribelle would pick out the words he used. She made sure there was absolutely no slang or other incorrect words to be found in his speech. Robin also was given many synonyms for his words that Maribelle said were better suited for a lady like him.

* * *

"And it was then that I asked him, "Who do you piss off this time?""

"It's not "Who do you piss off this time," Lissa," Robin corrected. "It's "Whom did you piss off this time"."

"Nice job, Robin," Maribelle smirked. "I don't use curses myself very often. But when you do, here's a tip from me personally. You do not spew vulgarities like a foul-mouthed ruffian. You enunciate them, like a fucking lady."

* * *

Next was keeping up appearances. Maribelle made it very clear to Robin that he must look his best as a woman at all times. Blemishes, rough skin, and imperfections were simply not allowed in Maribelle and Lissa's eyes. Maribelle showed Robin each type of cosmetic he could possibly use before lecturing him on when to use it and how to apply it. Robin had to go through an intensive quiz by Maribelle making sure that he memorized it all. Next they moved on to actually applying the makeup. Maribelle watched over Robin like a hawk to make sure there wasn't even the smallest mistake. It took quite a lot of tries before Robin was able to get it completely right.

Once the makeup was done, Maribelle moved on to Robin's hair. Like with the cosmetics, she taught and quizzed him on every hair product that she knew of. Robin silently thanked Maribelle and Lissa that they let keep his hair straight rather than making him put it into ringlets like Maribelle does. But even then, the two women made sure that Robin brushed his hair about 50 strokes before it was deemed passable.

* * *

Of course, even that wasn't the end. Robin had one last series of lessons to go through before the day was up. Namely, lessons on how to behave like a proper noble.

* * *

"Robin now that you are a lady, you are also now a noble. For this reason, your next lesson will be on how to properly conserve with your fellow nobles." Robin wasn't looking forward to the lesson, he never cared about all that formal talk with nobles. Maribelle grabbed his attention before speaking up once more. "A true noble is always proud and confident. So first, you must acknowledge and accept you are a noble and then be proud of it." Robin gulped as he saw the large stack of books that Maribelle brought out for him.

Robin had to sit and listen while Maribelle read from the books to him. They were all about what it meant to be a noble, their responsibilities and what was expected of them, and their importance. Maribelle would chime in from time to time with her own opinions. When she was done, Robin had to give his own thoughts on the subject. He did what she said, but Maribelle told him to be more detailed and complex while also talking about how it related to him personally and why he was proud to be a noble. Robin had to think long and hard about it for a good while. He had to give a very long and thoughtful response but eventually he came up with a satisfying answer to her. After all of that, it was incredibly difficult for Robin to not think of himself as a noble. In fact as much as he hated to admit it, a part of him was proud of it too.

"Robin an important part of interacting with other nobles is to know their social standing. Even among nobles there are people of high and low standing and you must take that into account when conversing with them. However, never forget that a noble of any standing is still a noble, so you must treat them with due respect." Robin first had to learn how to quickly distinguish the social class of anyone he met so he would be able to tell even when dealing with foreigners. He was confused at first by all the subtle details that he had to look for so that he could figure it out, but he was slowly learning it. Robin had to admit that learning about every noble family in Ylisse, their history, and all of their members was a somewhat educating experience.

Now that everything was prepared, they moved onto to the details of conversation. Maribelle told Robin every little detail on what was appropriate to talk about with other nobles. She discussed in great detail what high class ladies spoke about and their interests. Maribelle repeatedly stressed the importance of not offending another noble whether by accident or on purpose. Robin found it a prickly subject but Maribelle helped him get it. Robin also practiced addressing nobles of higher standing by using Chrom as an example. Maribelle worked hard to stress that he needed to address Chrom as Lord Chrom and to see him as such. It was very difficult for Robin since Chrom was his best friend but Maribelle was very persistent. Eventually Robin caved in and accepted the idea and saw Chrom in a new light. After that, Robin practiced with Maribelle and Lissa on how to speak with fellow ladies. Maribelle sighed as she felt that she ended up having to teach Lissa about it as well.

Of course, there was one part that Maribelle still had to teach Robin.

* * *

"Wait, you're going to teach me on how to get a husband?"

"Of course," Maribelle answered.

"You.. do realize that I'm a man who's straight as an arrow, right?"

"Yes, but as far as your training is concerned, you are a woman under my tutelage who wants a man and I more than happy to tutor you in finding potential husbands.

"Yeah, we better make sure you don't throw yourself at just any man," Lissa added. "You don't want to come off as easy."

"I agree," Maribelle nodded. "It's important to have standards when finding a man you hold dear to your heart; mainly when it comes to one's personality. Of course that's assuming you're not engaged to someone else as part of some treaty, agreement or compromise."

"Then there's actually getting that man to fall in love with you. And let's not forget…" Lissa gleefully cocked a hip. "Body language."

"Body language?"

"Yes," Maribelle nodded. "It's the little mannerisms that can truly help a woman."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes, Robin," Lissa grinned. "You're going to be breaking hearts by the time we're done. I doubt you'll have much trouble finding a big, strong man willing to hold you in his muscular arms."

Robin could only cringe as the two ladies began teaching him on all the ways they knew of wooing men; his actual sexuality being ignored for the time being.

* * *

By the time Robin was done, Lissa chimed in with an unexpected question.

"Isn't it getting late, Maribelle?" Lissa asked. The noblewoman turned to her window and outside the sun was completely gone and the moon was rising. Maribelle expected her training to take up most of the day, but she thought it would be sunset by the time they were done.

"I agree, Lissa," Maribelle turned to Robin. "We have made quite a lot of progress in just one day."

"Yes, Maribelle," Robin nodded. "Do we have to go through any more lessons or can we stop for tonight? I am quite tired after such an exhausting day."

"We can," Maribelle answered. "I am also rather tired. A woman needs her beauty sleep after all. Now then..." she turned to her closet. "Let's get you ready for bed, shall we?"

Too tired to resist, Robin allowed Maribelle and Lissa to dress him in his night clothes. The former lended Robin one of her nightgowns; a long, elegant white nightgown that covered Robin's entire body and extended all the way down to his ankles. All the makeup that he wore for hours is completely gone, allowing Robin to see his perfectly smooth, soft skin, born of the facial treatments that Maribelle and Lissa made him go through earlier this morning.

"I think this would be appropriate to wear to bed," Maribelle said. It was an article of clothing that she knew she wouldn't need anymore. She preferred other colors like pink anyway for her sleepwear. "You can keep this."

"Yeah, thank you, Maribelle." Robin was too tired for sarcasm right now, his training completely wore him out. "I guess I'll go back to my room then."

"No," Maribelle huffed. "A lady under my tutelage sleeping in that room. That will simply not do. For tonight, you'll sleep in my bed. I can guarantee it would give you the beauty sleep you need.

"Wait, what about you, Belle?" Lissa asked. "That bed isn't fit for two and you don't have another bed here."

"Yes, I should've set up another bed in my room to prevent something like this from happening. I'll simply sleep in your room for tonight," Maribelle answered. "After all, I recall you have a spare bed for such an occasion. Is that right?"

"I do."

"Wonderful," Maribelle smiled. "Now we better get going. We don't want to disturb Robin. She needs her beauty sleep because she's going to have a long day with the final phase of our training tomorrow."

And so the two women left the room, leaving Robin to tuck himself in under Maribelle's blankets. As he shut his eyes, the tactician quickly fell into a deep sleep with dreams of dresses and dancing with women in suits not even stirring him from his slumber.


	4. Field Training

"Wakey wakey, Robin. You got a big day ahead of you."

The young tactician opened his eyes to see Lissa and Maribelle watching over him. He pulled off the covers and got off of Maribelle's bed, allowing him to stand face-to-face with the two women.

"How was your rest, Robin?" Maribelle asked. "I assume you got plenty of beauty sleep in my bed."

"Fairly good, actually," Robin answered, his voice now back to normal. "Your bed was quite comfortable."

"Well, I'm glad, Robin," Maribelle replied. "That means we can move on to the last phase of your training without having to worry about you being too tired."

"Last phase?"

"That will be field training."

Robin knew that it would be inevitable that he'll have to go out in public as a woman, but he hoped that it wouldn't be too bad. "What would that entail?"

"Nothing big. We'll just go out to town, look at dresses and evaluate your fashion sense, have tea and do all the stuff that a regular noblewoman like me would do on a casual day. Of course, there will be one last thing that you'll have to do after that, but we'll get into more detail on that when the time comes."

"But what if someone recognizes me?"

"I'm sure that no one will recognize you under all the work we have done. But I should give you some advice regardless. Most people perceive others based on they act. So, if you act like a man in a dress, then that's exactly what everyone will see you as. But if you remember your training and act like a proper lady then there is nothing to worry about."

Robin sighed. As much as he hated the thought of going out dressed as a woman, he knew "I will do my best."

"Wonderful," Maribelle clapped. "Let's not waste any time. I think you know how to get yourself properly dressed." She went to her closet and pulled out a white gown. "You can wear this one for today. Since we're just going out for a light stroll, you don't need to wear anything extravagant."

Robin stared at the gown. It was a rather slender gown with a floor-length skirt. It was a simple, yet opulent dress; far more casual than the one he wore yesterday.

"Let's get this over with."

And so Robin took his nightgown off and began getting himself ready for the day.

* * *

And so, an hour and a half later, Robin finds himself staring at his reflection.

He made sure that he was completely ready, from the dress and makeup to the underwear and the corset crushing his waist into a waspish figure. Maribelle even made sure to have Robin add some accessories with earrings and rings adorning his fingers

"Ready?"

Robin turned to Maribelle and Lissa. Both of the girls were still in their usual outfits; Maribelle in her riding suit and Lissa in her battle dress. Robin inwardly groaned at the fact that he was probably the most girlish looking Shepherd in the room right now.

"Ready," Robin said, his voice changed again by the serum.

The three began strolling into town, Lissa and Maribelle following behind Robin. As the bright and hot sun went down on him, Robin opened the parasol Maribelle gave him, letting the accessory protect his skin from the sun's rays.

Robin looked around the area. Any minute now he expected someone, be they friend or a random person, would point to the young tactician and expose him as a boy. The minute that happens, Robin knew that his life would be ruined and his reputation permanently damaged.

But as he continued moving forward, very few people paid Robin any mind. At most, he see looks of awe directed at him.

It wasn't long before the trio found themselves in a dress with Lissa handing Robin dress after dress to examine.

"What do you think of this one?"

"I find it quite loathsome," Robin answered. "The sleeves are far too puffy for the kind of dress the dressmaker wants it to be, the skirt is far too short to be appropriate for a lady and the bright green shade is simply eye-gouging."

"A fair analysis, Robin," Maribelle smirked. "You have quite the keen eye for fashion."

"Yeah, I was just testing you." Lissa gagged at the dress she was holding. "I wouldn't dare wear this."

Lissa put the dress back in its original place and she took out another dress.

"What about this…" As Lissa pulled out another dress, all three of the Shepherds currently present cringed at the garment the former was holding in her arms.

"Yeah, I don't think you need to explain why this one is atrocious," Lissa blushed as she hung the garment back up.

* * *

Once they were done with analyzing the latest fashions on display, the trio went right to their next stop. It was a fairly simple bread store that came well recommended according to Maribelle. As the three Shepherds ate, three knights passed them by and sat by a nearby table. Of course, they didn't go unnoticed by a certain princess.

"Hey, Robin," Lissa pointed to the men. "Which one of these men do you think is the cutest?"

"Why would you ask me such a question?"

"It's because a woman needs standards when it comes to men," Maribelle answered for her friend. "Now, we'll just focus on physical appearance for this round. Which of these three men do you find the most attractive and why."

Reluctantly, Robin took a quick gaze at the three men before him and came to a stunning conclusion.

"If we're going solely on looks, then I'll go with the tall guy with the blonde hair," Robin tossed his hair back. "I think he's rather muscular but has that sweet and gentle charm on his face that I bet plenty of women would go for."

"That's good, Robin," Lissa giggled. "I'll pick him too. Who knew that you have such good taste in men?"

"Indeed," Maribelle quickly interjected. "If you were really a noblewoman like yours truly, I'll have no doubt that you would've already been engaged by now."

Robin decided not to give his friend a response. He just continued to eat the bread, trying to ignore the embarrassment coursing through him.

The pink-clad lady looked up. "We should get going, it's getting late."

Robin followed suit and much to the tactician's surprise, the sky was slowly taking on an orange tint as he can see less and less of the sun. "Sunset already?"

"Yes and now it's time for your final test." Maribelle proclaimed. "Let's go back to the castle. I'll explain what you'll do once we're back in my room."

Maribelle was quick to lead Robin back to her room, Lissa right behind the other two. Once they were there, Maribelle explained to Robin his final task.

"No."

"Yes," Maribelle insisted. "Did you think we taught you those flirting lessons for no reason?"

"No, I am not going on a date with a man."

"Yes, you will," Lissa grinned. "While you were sleeping this morning, Belle and I found a nice young man who's willing to go out with you and I bet the two of you would get along quite nicely."

Robin turned away from the two women, blushing furiously at the thought of dating a man.

"Robin," Maribelle faced the tactician. "I know this will be embarrassing for you. But this is the last part of your field training. Once this is over, you have officially graduated from my lessons and you can go back to your regular life.

"I don't want to date him."

"Robin," Maribelle sighed. "You have been doing so well in public today. You've been dressed as a woman for most of the day and no one even bat an eye. I'm sure spending a couple hours alone with one person wouldn't be too hard."

"But-"

"No buts," Maribelle pointed to the door right behind Robin. "He's waiting for you."

Reluctantly, Robin opened the door to the garden. Right beneath the patio was a red-haired young man.

As Robin approached the man, the tactician was quick to analyze him. The red-haired man wasn't as big and muscular as he thought he would be, but he was still someone who can easily overpower a knight or two without much effort. Yet, there was something familiar about the man; something that he couldn't put his finger on.

As Robin questioned himself, the red-haired man slowly approached him and took the tactician's hand in his.

"Greetings," the man introduced himself with a bow. "I am Samuel and you are Robin, correct?"

"Yes," Robin curtsied to his date. "I am pleased to meet you."

"I never expected you to be so beautiful," Samuel kissed Robin's hand. "I wonder what we should do for our date?"

Robin knew what would be the most appropriate activity for the two to do under the night sky. "Maybe a nice stroll in the garden would do?"

"I would like that," Samuel nodded.

As the two made their way through the garden, Robin tried to remember the lessons Maribelle taught him. He had no idea if Samuel knew or not, but the young tactician knew better than to take any chances with a potentially embarrassing situation like this.

As Samuel slouched and stomped his way through the garden, Robin gently minced, keeping mind of his skirt. The duo eventually stopped at a bench. Robin knew that if he wants to end the date with Samuel, he'll have to get the man to kiss him.

"Truly beautiful, isn't it Robin?" Samuel asked.

"Oh, I agree," Robin batted his eyelashes. "But it's not as good looking as you."

"Thanks for the compliment, Robin," Samuel said. "I notice that this is an appropriate place for our first date."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're as beautiful as the moon," Samuel responded. "In fact, your hair is about the same shade too."

Robin's cheeks grew increasingly red as Samuel wrapped his arm around the tactician. He had a feeling in him that the pivotal moment was coming.

"You know," Samuel said. "I feel that we have developed such a bond over the past two hours."

"Yeah." Robin knew what his "date" just said was absurd. How could two people develop an actual romantic bond over two hours?

"I think it's only fitting that we end this on a high note."

Samuel turned towards Robin, his lips slowly approaching the feminized tactician.

While Robin returned the kiss, he noticed that the romantic gesture was cold and passionless on both ends. He had no feelings for the man and the opinion was mutual. The two were quick to end the kiss as soon as possible.

"Well, I'm done," Samuel turned to Lissa, his voice going up a pitch. "You can come out girls."

It was then Lissa and Maribelle came out behind the bushes; the former giggling incessantly and the latter with a proud grin.

"I did what you two wanted," Samuel said. "Where's my money?"

As Lissa gave Samuel the money they agreed on, Robin slowly began putting the pieces together. He could recognize that voice anywhere and that red hair.

"Wait, you're…" It was then Robin realized who his date really was. It all made sense now to the young tactician. He wanted to slap himself for not realizing it earlier. "S-Sully? Is that you?"

"Yeah," Sully answered. "Lissa was willing to pay me a little bit of money if I was willing to go on a date with you as a boy. I'll be honest, I genuinely wasn't expecting you to look this good. And that body language… if I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were an actual woman."

"Well, you have them to thank." Robin turned to glare at Lissa and Maribelle. "This whole thing was their idea."

As the two stand around in an awkward fashion, Sully was the first to respond.

"Well, I should be on my way. Here's hoping this stays between the four of us."

It was then Sully left the room, leaving Robin alone with his teachers.

"There," Robin said. "I did everything you wanted. I tried on tons of clothes, I went over every single lesson you taught me, I went out in public, potentially exposing myself to severe humiliation and I even went on a date with someone who I thought was a man. Is my training over? Can I go back to normal, please?"

"Of course, Robin," Maribelle said.

"Yeah, as fun as this whole thing was, I know you would rather not be dressed and acting like a woman any longer.

"Come on," Maribelle pointed to the nearby door. "I have your clothes in my room. It's now time for you to resume your normal life."

"Thank gods," Robin said as the two women lead him back to Maribelle's room, eager to get back into his tunic.


	5. Epilogue

As Robin stared at his reflection, the tactician couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

Gone was the dress, gone was the makeup, gone was the long hair that went past his shoulders. Every trace of the training that Maribelle and Lissa put him through the past two days was completely gone. He was now back in his regular clothes and appearance, short hair, tunic and all.

"Satisfied, Robin?"

The mentioned tactician turned to see Maribelle with a satisfied grin.

"Yeah, but…" In spite of Maribelle's efforts to revert him back to his previous appearance, there was one thing that the noblewoman couldn't change back."My voice…"

"The serum will wear off by tomorrow morning," Maribelle replied. "Don't worry about it. The only thing you need to do is get some rest and your voice will be back to normal before breakfast."

"You have to admit that it was fun, wasn't it Robin?" Lissa said. "My favorite part was when you kiss "Samuel". I bet you love being held in his strong, muscular arms as he pulled you into a passionate kiss.

"It wasn't very passionate on either end," Robin rolled his eyes. "I have to go."

"Take care, Robin," Maribelle said. "Farewell."

"Bye Robin," Lissa giggled. "I hope you have lots of girly dreams."

The tactician didn't even bother with a response as he left the room, leaving the two women alone in Maribelle's room.

"Seriously though, helping Robin become a lady was fun, wasn't it?" Lissa asked, a bunch of giggles escaped her lips.

As memories from the past 48 hours swirled into Maribelle's mind, the noblewoman couldn't help but let a grin form on her face.

"Yes, it was," Maribelle nodded. "Helping a man become a lady like yours truly was definitely unusual for me. But I can't say it was unenjoyable."

"Maybe we can do it someone else in the near future," Lissa said. "Ricken is small and feminine enough to make a cute girl and I know you want to make Gaius more proper and less of a ruffian as you put it. Maybe sometime under your tutelage could help him?"

It was then Maribelle began thinking of Gaius. She imagined him in a lovely red ball gown, dancing with his fiancee, Maribelle looking down proudly at her new student, all of his masculine traits and mannerisms now permanently gone, leaving only a feminine young lady. Maribelle couldn't help but grin at the idea.

"Yes. Gaius would look lovely as a woman. All dolled up in silk, jewelry and makeup."

"He'll have all the boys chasing after him, asking him for his hand in marriage," Lissa added.

The two ladies giggled as the thought of feminizing other males went through their minds. But would they actually go through with it or is it little more than a fun idea running between two best friends?


	6. Ending B

"There," Robin said. "I did everything you wanted. I tried on tons of clothes, I went over every single lesson you taught me, I went out in public, potentially exposing myself to severe humiliation and I even went on a date with someone who I thought was a man. Is my training over? Can I go back to normal, please?"

"Follow me to my room," Maribelle turned away from Robin and began making her way to her destination with Lissa right behind her. Robin was quick to follow the two ladies, lightly holding up the skirts of his dress.

Before he knew it, Robin was back in Maribelle's woman, the latter turning his back to him while Lissa stood right by her side.

"You know, Robin?" Maribelle said. "Last night, after your training, I was thinking."

"About what?" Robin asked.

"You were quite impressive during your lessons."

"Yeah," Lissa interjected. "You were so graceful and beautiful. If I didn't know any better, I would think you were an actual noblewoman."

"And you were so quick to learn too," Maribelle said. "Why should we let such natural talent be wasted on a boy?"

"I don't know," Robin didn't know what was going to happen next, but he could feel a sense of dread growing in his body.

"It's clear that you are meant to be a lady and that's why we decided to make "

"W-what?" Robin stammered. He turned to Lissa who had a big grin on her face. "You ladies can't be serious!"

"I am," Maribelle turned to Robin. "Now hold still so the transition to your new life can go smoothly."

"No way!" Robin yelled. "I'm not doing it!"

The tactician quickly picked up the skirts of his dress and began making a mad dash to the door… only to find his arm in a tight grip.

"I got him, Belle."

Robin tried to break free of Lissa's grip. But while Lissa was a war cleric who trained with axes, making her stronger than her appearance would suggest; Robin, in comparison, was more inclined to magic than anything to do with physical combat. As a result, the feminized Shepherd was quickly dragged back to Maribelle.

"Maribelle, please don't do this!" Robin begged. "I don't want to be a woman!"

Maribelle just waved her hand and Robin could feel a massive shock going throughout his body again. It was the stun spell she used when his training started. He would've found himself on the floor again if Lissa didn't grabbed hold of him and gently placed him down on Maribelle's bed.

The two women stared down at their petrified student. Just yesterday morning, he was a man. Now, after Maribelle's intense training, he was all but ready to become a woman; both inside and out.

"Now then," Maribelle opened up her hand and a pink orb began forming. The result of a perfect spell for the future. "It's time for you to blossom out of that shell and into the lady you were always meant to be." The pink orb flew right into Robin, and much to his dismay, the changes began immediately.

The first he noticed was how his arms were slowing shrinking and becoming more slender. While he was never the most muscular member of the Shepherds, Robin could feel the strength in his arms slowly disappearing, leaving them far more delicate than they originally were.

The next change he could feel came from his waist. He couldn't see any of the physical changes, due to the corset forcing his waist into a feminine figure. But he could feel the garment crushing his body less and less. It almost felt like his waist was genuinely slimming down to fit the corset with little to no pain. Robin couldn't help but wonder where the fat in his waist went.

Of course, it didn't take long before Robin got his answer. The wool originally stuffed in his bra by Lissa began to fade away. It was little comfort to the Shepherd as he could feel his breasts ballooning up, filling out the bra completely.

The last change he could feel came in between his legs. Robin didn't need to touch that area to feel his manhood slowly shrinking further and further, to the point where it didn't exist anymore. Judging by what happened to the rest of his bedy, Robin knew what was happening to his private areas.

Soon enough, the changes stopped. Robin could feel the movement in his body returning to him.

"I say that was a success," Maribelle said.

"Yeah," Lissa interjected. "We should help Robin get a good look at her new self."

"I agree."

The two women helped Robin off of Maribelle's room and took him over to the mirror.

"Meet the new you, Robin!" Lissa turned Robin towards the mirror, allowing him to get a good look at his new appearance.

The first changes he noticed were on his face. His skin was softer and smoother than ever. His eyes were larger and more innocent looking, with long and curled eyelashes. He ran his well-manicured hand through his hair and noticed that his hair was even longer, softer and silkier than it was after Maribelle first gave him his makeover.

Next was his body, the corset almost felt unnecessary now considering all the fat that was making the garment crush his waist into an hourglass figure was now in his hips and butt, expanding them to a nice, feminine size. He also noticed that he shrunk a couple of inches. He was still taller than Lissa but was now roughly around Maribelle's height. Then Robin's eyes looked down to his breasts. As much as he wanted to deny it, they were there, filling out his bra and they were very real.

Robin couldn't help but stare at horror at such radical changes to his body. Getting dragged into Maribelle's lessons as a woman was one thing as he can simply undo everything once the lessons ended. This, on the other hand, is far different. It's now all but impossible for anyone to see him as anything other than a beautiful young lady.

N-No! Th-This…" Robin stuttered out, his voice now permanently feminine, the serum Maribelle gave him now pointless. "It c-can't be…!

"I understand you're shocked at this," Maribelle said. "Horrified, in denial even. But considering your natural femininity, this is clearly for the best."

"But I never wanted this!" Robin wailed. "I'm not-"

"But you are a woman now," Maribelle retorted. "You're a beautiful young lady with natural grace. You think otherwise and yet you took to my lessons like a duck to water. Think to yourself and tell me that you weren't meant to be a woman."

Robin began to comply and as he thought about the past two days, he realized that he can't. While he can still formulate strategies like his old self, all the lessons that Maribelle were still firmly in his mind. He couldn't forget them even if he wanted to. He can also feel thoughts of class, femininity, dresses, manners, nobility and most shocking of all, men.

Robin began to imagine himself dancing with a nobleman. While the nobleman was wearing immaculate clothes befitting his station, Robin was in a white ball gown with even more frills and lace than the one he was wearing. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get those thoughts out of his head. He can feel his heart racing as the nobleman from his thoughts swept him off his feet and as the gentlemen leaned forward and pulled Robin into a loving kiss, his feelings formed a crescendo. He can see it now.

He… no she was a woman now. She could try and pretend she was still the same Robin from before, but she only need look at her bosom and all the thoughts in her head to see she wasn't him. She was now a lady in mind, body and soul.

"You're right, Maribelle," Robin turned to her teacher. "I was meant to be a lady. I would've preferred if you asked for my consent before you did this, but this was obviously for the best."

"I'm glad, Robin," Maribelle smiled. "When we began your lessons, I intended for this to help you gain a better perspective on my life. But now, this has escalated far beyond that.

"I think we should all be getting ready for bed," Lissa said. "It's fairly late."

"I agree with you," Maribelle nodded. "Robin, we will escort you to your room and leave you to rest for the night."

The three ladies quickly moved to Robin's room. Nearly everyone else was in bed so they ran into no one on the way. Once there, Robin quickly took off the gown she wore for the day and slipped on the nightgown Maribelle gave her last night.

"We'll wake you up tomorrow so we can get you ready," Maribelle instructed Robin. "Transitioning from one life to another will be hard and I'm sure our fellow Shepherds will be deeply shocked.

"Don't worry, Robin. We'll help you all the way," Lissa comforted. "Now good night and sweet dreams."

Maribelle and Lissa left the bedroom, allowing Robin to tuck herself into bed. A quick look at her room made her frown briefly. Once, the bare essentials aside from a fair few books satisfied the young tactician. Now, with her new life, what she currently has was not enough. Her room was in dire need of a makeover fit for a proper lady. But Robin knew it can wait. She blew out the candle, shrouding her room in pure darkness.

"All in due time," Robin muttered to herself as she fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Ending C

Upon seeing Robin struggle with his training, Maribelle and Lissa decided to cast a spell to help him. Unfortunately, things will soon go horribly right for the tactician.

"Again."

Robin sighed as Maribelle placed the fallen book on his head, the latter pointed to the other side of the room. Robin couldn't make it more than five steps before the book fell from his head yet again.

"Belleee," Lissa whined. "We have been stuck here for hours."

"She's right," Robin said. "And my feet are aching from walking in these shoes."

"That's the price ladies like us have to pay to be proper," Maribelle said. "I am an expert when it comes to proper behavior."

"Well, you have probably been trained as a lady since you were little," Robin argued. "I just started today."

"Not probably," Maribelle corrected. "I had been trained since I was little."

"Nevertheless, even with your little crash course, you can't expect me to take to lessons that you took years to learn in a short amount of time."

"It's hardly my fault that you make a horrible student."

"Well, maybe I have a horrible teacher."

As teacher and student argued over the lessons, Lissa came up with an idea.

"How about we try the S.E. Spell."

"The what?" Maribelle and Robin both asked in unison.

"The Skill Emulation Spell," Lissa pulled out a scroll. "According to this scroll Miriel gave me, the spell creates an orb that goes into your mind and reads the memories that the caster wants to have. Once done, the orb leaves the body with a copy of those memories and goes into the caster's head enabling them to copy that person's skills. It's rather new and untested so I think what better way to test it than with you."

"That sounds great," Robin said. "Perhaps we can use it to complete my training faster.

"Under normal circumstances, I will never allow a student of mine to take the easy way out," Maribelle said. "But… considering the special circumstances, I'll allow it just this once."

"Great."

Lissa gleefully handed Robin the scroll. He quickly read through it.

"Okay, just need to say the incantation while focusing on the skills that I want to emulate. Doesn't seem so hard. Maribelle, stand in front of me while I do this."

Maribelle quickly complied as Robin began the incantation. An orb generated by the two and flew into Maribelle. It copied all of her skills, her grace, her mannerisms, her etiquette and years of formal education. Once it was done, the orb flew out of Maribelle and into Robin, the latter absorbing all of the skills that the orb copied.

Before anyone knew it, the skill emulation spell ran its course.

"So, that's it?" Lissa asked.

"Seems like it to me," Robin answered.

"Now that's over with," Maribelle smirked. "Let's see if this spell actually did its job on you."

She picked up the book and placed it on Robin's head.

"I doubt you need any instruction on what to do, right?"

Robin nodded and made his way to the other side of the room. The two ladies stared in awe at the massive improvement in his performance. Once he can barely walk a few steps without stumbling, now Robin can walk in ball gowns with as much grace as his teacher. He made it to the other side of the room and back in no time at all.

"Wonderful, Robin," Maribelle said. "It seems Lissa's spell did wonders for you."

"It's not my spell," Lissa rebutted. "It's Miriel's."

"I suppose we have to thank her later. In the meantime…"

Maribelle took the book off of Robin's head.

"Let's see if my student can act the part."

* * *

Robin soon found himself going through lesson after lesson. Between speech and grammar, keeping up appearances, conversing with other nobles, history and even how to find a husband, the skills that Robin emulated from Maribelle enable him to pass each lesson with flying colors.

"Well done, Robin," Maribelle clapped. "You have improved quite greatly."

"Thank you," Robin curtsied. "I assume we're done?"

"Yes. It is obviously the Skill Emulation spell worked to such an extent that you don't even need any field training. It's time for us to get you back to normal."

"I set your clothes in the bathroom," Lissa said. "You can get changed there and we'll do the rest."

Robin dashed to the bathroom as fast as his gown would allow him. Once there, he quickly took off the dress he was forced to wear, stripping himself naked. As he pulled up his boxers, Robin felt a twinge of discomfort throughout his body.

"Why do these boxers feel so… uncomfortable?" Robin whispered to himself. "I swore I never had this feeling before. Must be the lack of hair on my body. I bet it will grow back to normal soon."

But as he tried to put the rest of his normal clothes on, the discomfort grew on Robin. It almost felt like it was wrong to replace his lovely gown with common clothes. Like his feet should be in heels rather than boots, bows should adorn his long, lovely hair and a corset should crush his waist into a fine, womanly figure.

"Why can't I put on these accursed clothes?"

Robin threw his shirt down on the floor. Only his pants were on and even that felt unladylike for the young tactician. Any thoughts going through his head were immediately interrupted by Lissa barging into the bathroom.

"Robin, are-"

Robin screamed as he instinctively covered his breasts.

"Lissa, don't you know it's rude to walk in on a lady while she's changing… wait, I'm not-"

Robin's hands quickly covered his mouth. He closed his eyes and began to think. Memories began to flow through his head. He can remember Maribelle learning lessons of proper behavior from her tutor, Maribelle spending hours picking an outfit to go to the latest ball and Maribelle meeting Lissa for the first time when they were kids.

As Maribelle stepped into the room, everything clicked together.

"Are you okay?"

I don't know, Maribelle," Robin answered. "I think this spell is making me act more like her. I can't stop emulating you."

Both women gasped.

"Well," Lissa nervously said. "This is not good."

"Quite the understatement, Lissa. As for you, Robin, relax. Remember to keep your composure."

"How can I keep my cool when this is happening to me?" shouts Robin. He didn't want to be like Maribelle. He wondered how a simple training exercise meant to have fun at his expense had gone this far.

Of course, it was that Skill Emulation spell. Why did he think that using a brand new, untested spell as a shortcut was a good idea in the first place?

"We'll just have to visit Miriel tomorrow and hope she has a way to undo this."

Maribelle moved to her dresser.

"In the meantime, we'll have to get you ready for bed. It's getting late. I have something you can wear. Merely an old garment that would suit you much better than I."

Before he knew it, Robin was in a long, elegant white nightgown that extended all the way down to his ankles. His feet were in soft white slippers. As much as he wanted to deny it, the outfit felt rather comfortable on him. How much of that opinion were his own thoughts and how much of it was actually Maribelle's was a question with the answer eluding him.

Even as he began to fall asleep in Maribelle's bed, Robin still couldn't find an answer.

* * *

Miriel stared at the potion as the red liquid slowly turned to blue then purple. She took out a piece paper and began to write down the results.

"Seems like the potion is slowly beginning to work its magic. I'll check on it again in a day to see how the process is going.

It was then Miriel heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Lissa and Maribelle quickly made their way into Miriel's room.

"Ah, Lissa, Maribelle, how are you ladies doing?"

"Just fine," Lissa answered. "We have something important to ask you. Do you remember that Skill Emulation spell you gave me?"

"Yes," Miriel nodded. "Did it work?"

"Well," Lissa hesitated to answer. "We think it worked a bit too well."

"Explain."

Maribelle was more than happy to explain.

"Lissa and I were trying to teach Robin the arts of nobility from my perspective. He wasn't doing very well so Lissa suggested we use the Skill Emulation spell you gave her to help him and well… perhaps it's better if you see the end result."

Maribelle turned towards the door.

"Robin, come here."

The door slowly opened and what Miriel saw shocked her to her very core.

Robin minced into the room, his appearance resembling less of his familiar self and more like Maribelle. His body wore the exact same pink and red riding suit that was apparently casual wear by Maribelle's standards. His white hair was done in ringlets with two white bows on his head. His face even had a light trace of makeup to it.

"R-Robin? What happened to you?"

"This accursed spell of yours is forcing me to act like Maribelle and I can not get it to stop," Robin said. The potion that Maribelle had him drink wore off just this morning, but Maribelle's training also included a proper pitch in one's voice, forcing Robin's voice to take on a pitch more like his teacher's than his own.

"I can't even put on my own clothes as I feel physically uncomfortable in doing so. I am surprised that your spell hasn't made my body take on any of Maribelle's… physical aspects."

"I see…" Miriel examined Robin's body. "I noticed that you have taken on quite a few of her mannerisms. Do you have all of Maribelle's memories?"

"Yes."

"How well can you remember them?" Do those memories bring you any emotions, positive or negative?"

"I can remember them quite vividly. I can remember memories like Maribelle and Lissa bonding together and they put a smile on my face. Even less pleasant memories like the first she went through… that time of the month."

"Oh my," Miriel said. "Seems like my spell has gone horribly right as some people would put it. Do you still remember your memories well?"

"Yes. I can remember them perfectly as well."

"Well, it seems like the spell isn't in the process of replacing your actual memories with Maribelle's for the moment. I suppose a memory erasure spell is in order. Nothing terribly complicated. We just have to erase the moment you used the Skill Emulation spill on yourself. Once that memory is gone, the rest of Maribelle's skills and memories should be gone too due to how the two factors are linked together. You may still remember yourself acting like Maribelle, but you should no longer find yourself acting like her."

"That doesn't sound bad," Robin sighed. "Still at least I can avoid further embarrassment. I can't imagine if Chrom saw me like this."

As Robin let down his guard, the door quickly swung open. The young tactician swiftly turned only to see the exact last person he wanted to see in his current condition.

Chrom.

"Lissa, I-"

It was then the exalt's eyes widened as he stared at the image before him. Robin… dressed as Maribelle.

"Chrom," Robin instinctively curtsied to his friend. "I-"

"It seems that you four are quite busy," Chrom turned away from the group. His blush was fairly noticeable. "I just leave you ladies to your business."

Before Robin could say anything else, Chrom left Miriel's room, leaving the young tactician alone with the three women.

"Chrom saw me."

"Yes he did," Maribelle smirked. "I bet he thought you were quite lovely. Anyway, I suppose there is a lesson to be learned from all this."

"I suppose that is to not take shortcuts in one's training?"

"I was going to say I should not use newly developed spells on yourself, especially when it comes to those that affect one's mind. But I believe your answer is just as valid."

"Look on the bright side, Robin," Lissa giggled. "At least you now know what it's like to be a proper lady."

"I suppose you're right, Lissa," Robin sighed. "Even if I now know far more than I would ever need to."

Here you go, the second alternate ending to Robin's Involuntary Makeover. I have one more ending to work on and then I'm finally done with this story.

If you have any constructive criticism and feedback, feel free to review.


	8. Ending D

"Come to my room at seven PM. I have something important that I want to tell you both."

That was the only thing written down in the note Robin handed to Lissa and Maribelle. Neither of them knew what their friend wanted to tell them, but they were concerned.

Ever since Robin's training a couple of weeks ago. Lissa and Maribelle noticed that he was acting rather odd.

The first sign was his skin, mainly how Maribelle noticed that Robin has been applying the same brand of skin cream that she uses. His skin now looks so soft and clean. Soft enough that wrongfully handling a paper could give him a cut. Maribelle didn't consider it a big deal as she thought it was that her tactician friend was taking care of his appearance.

The bigger sign was his attire. As the weeks flew by, Robin wore less tunics and moved towards clothes that were more effeminate. Soft pants, frilly blouses. He wasn't dressing like a woman, but neither Maribelle or Lissa can recall many men actually dressing like that amongst the Shepherds. Even his hair wasn't untouched. It was now reaching his shoulders and Maribelle could tell that it was soft, light and flowy. She suspected Robin must have used the same potion that grew his hair originally.

When asked on the subject, Robin simply replied that he wanted a change of pace from his usual attire. Nothing to make a big deal of, he said. He just wants to look more fancy.

Then there was the note. Both Lissa and Maribelle suspected there was something up with Robin lately and they had a feeling that the reason why he wanted them to come to his room had something to do with it. Besides, it would've been rude to turn down a possible invitation.

As the two ladies walked in, their eyes set on a fairly shocking sight.

Rather than his usual clothes or even the fancier and more feminine clothing that he wore for the past several weeks, Robin was in the slender white gown that he wore during field training. He was wearing heels, pearl earrings, gloves and makeup. He was even wearing the corset that made his figure look far more feminine.

"Hello ladies," Robin dipped into a little curtsey. His voice wasn't artificially raised by the potion, but the pitch was slightly higher than usual. Maribelle suspected he must've been working to make his voice more naturally feminine"I know this might seem quite shocking to you. Sit down and have some tea. I'll explain."

As Lissa and Maribelle sat down, Robin poured tea for them. He was about done pouring tea for himself when Maribelle couldn't help but ask a question.

"Robin, may I ask why you are dressed as a woman?"

"Yeah," Lissa interjected. "Your training is over. You don't have to wear that dress anymore."

Doubt crept up Robin's mind as he took a sip of his tea.

"I honestly wasn't sure if I should tell you either of you this. Especially you, Maribelle. You were always a bit strict when it comes to gender norms.

"I had been raised as a proper lady by my parents and tutors. I am expected to behave as a lady of my standing should. But I can tell that you are a special case."

Maribelle gently sipped her tea.

"Explain."

"It all started about a day after you wrapped up my training. I slipped on my regular clothes and I went about my day doing my usual activities, nothing truly important there. But, for some reason, my clothes felt wrong. At first, I thought it was because of all the creams and lotions you had me put on my body. I thought that, with time, things will go back to normal and I can pretend this whole thing never happened."

"But you were wrong. Is that right?"

"That's right," Robin nodded at Maribelle's question. "Every now and then, my mind turns towards you. You were so graceful, so elegant, so beautiful. I actually felt kind of jealous."

"So you started your change in attire," Maribelle responded. "The more effeminate outfits, the longer hair. That explains it, right? I bet you used the same potion we originally used on your hair."

Robin nodded.

"It was around that time I began having dreams. Funny enough, when we first started my training, I dreamt of dancing with women in suits while I was the one in dresses. But as time flew on, some of those women became men."

Maribelle wanted to ask the obvious question. But she knew that it's likely that all of her questions will be answered by the end.

"What happened after that, Robin?" Lissa asked.

"Of course, one night. I couldn't take it anymore. In the privacy of my own room, I got myself dressed in that lovely white ball gown you gave me. You originally let me keep it as a little joke between the three of us, but I didn't have a problem with it."

Robin sipped the tea daintily, taking to Maribelle's lessons like a duck to water.

"I slipped on the undergarments, did my makeup and put on my accessories. I even put on the corset. Tying it up on my own was quite a pain, I admit. As I got myself completely dressed and looked at my reflection, I came to a sudden realization."

"What did you realize?"

"That it felt right. I felt so beautiful and feminine and lovely... I want to stay like this."

"You mean… as a woman?"

"Yes."

Robin turned his - _her_ \- face away from their shocked looks. She didn't want to look at their faces of disgust, their faces of anger, their faces of… hatred.

"We didn't know, Robin."

At the sound of Maribelle's voice, Robin turned back to the two ladies to find not disapproving or disgusted looks, but faces filled with concern, of worry.

"Yeah," Lissa said. "When we started this, we wanted to have a little fun at your expense. We didn't think that it would end up like this."

"It's not your fault, Lissa," Robin answered. "When I first realized my condition, I did some research. From what little I managed to gather through research and my own experience, it's not something you can get. It's not so much of a disease as it is a realization."

"What is this condition?" Maribelle asked. "From what you said, it does not seem to be terribly common around here."

"It does not seem to have a name from my research. It is too uncommon and hidden to have one."

"What would you call it?"

"Well, Lissa, I think I'll call it Gender Identity Disorder. I try to go for a more professional sort of name."

"Personally, I find that name to be fairly appropriate," Maribelle sipped some tea.

"Honestly, if I was in your shoes, my parents would never allow me to make such a big change. I would've been the next Duke of Thermis and engaged to a potential wife. If I ever came out, it would cause massive political issues for my father and myself."

Maribelle smirked.

"But, considering you don't have such issues holding you down, a transition like this would be little to no problem. You would still have to deal with bigotry."

"Yeah, I'm sure Chrom will understand. I bet he'll be more than happy to make you a woman legally."

"But I-:

"But nothing, Robin!"

Maribelle got up and pointed her pink parasol at Robin.

"You are a woman and I'll make sure that the people of Ylisse will treat you as such."

"Yeah," Lissa got up as well. "And anyone who has a problem with it will have to deal with the two of us."

"It… I…" Robin stammered, her voice breaking. "You..."

Lissa quickly pulled Robin into a tight hug.

"It's okay to cry, Robin. Just let it out."

It was rare that Robin cried at all, let alone openly in front of her friends. Now, she was definitely crying. But with that smile on her face, Lissa and Maribelle knew that Robin wasn't sad at all.

It was then Robin realized her makeup was smearing from her tears.

"I know I'm smudging my makeup. Let me go clean myself up."

"Let me help, Robin."

Maribelle took out a handkerchief and began cleaning up the stains on Robin's face. She took care to wipe off all the makeup the tears ruined. There was barely any left by the time Maribelle was done. Only a brief bit of blush. Barely noticeable at this point.

Eventually Robin stopped crying, allowing her to ask a simple question.

"Maribelle?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"I know I completed the crash course that started this whole thing. But perhaps you don't mind if you train me on the details that you glossed over? If I'm going to stay like this permanently, I want to make sure that I don't miss crucial details. It would be quite dreadful if I missed something that I really should know."

"I would love to, Robin," Maribelle smiled. "The lessons may be fairly extensive now that we are done with the basics, but I know a wonderful student like you would pass without too much trouble."

"Well, I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for a wonderful teacher like you."

As the three ladies giggled, they continued their spot of tea. Any worries that Robin had over her future were forgotten for the time being. She knew that with her friends, nothing will stand in her way.

Here it is. After over a year and a half since I started, I finally finished Robin's Involuntary Makeover. It's definitely a story that I worked on the most. Suffered from a bit of writer's block on certain parts, which is why it's taken me this long to get everything done. But I am still proud of this story and I hope to keep on improving from here.

If you have any constructive criticism and feedback, feel free to leave it in a review.


End file.
